The Water Tribes
"Water is the element of Change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything." The Water Tribes are the collective term for one of the Four Nations of Naipan. Its citizens inhabit the islands off of the southern and northern coasts of the Continent of Spirits as well as the marshy lands south of the Earth Kingdom. There are two primary divisions between the Water Tribes, the Northern Tribe and the Southern Tribe. This division is not only physical, but largely cultural and ethnic, but because both tribes are blessed with the gift of bending elemental water, they collectively form the Water Tribes Nation. The Water Tribes are less powerful than both the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation due to its geographical separation and relatively small size of population and economy. Must of the economies of both the North and South are dependant on the ocean, though the Southern Tribe benefits from the marshland of the southern coast of Naipan for growing rice and other tropical foods. However, the swamps are sparsely populated, with only the occasional isolated village. The largest Water Tribe city is Keyushu, the City of the Azure Lotus, which is the seat of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. The second largest Water Tribe city is Tsukishu, the City of Tears, which is the seat of the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe. Appearance The Northern and Southern Water Tribes are quite ethnically different, though there are some similarities. Both Northern and Southern peoples tend to have blue or gray eyes, and light, deep brown or black hair. Southern Water Tribe people tend to have lighter skin, while Northern Water Tribe people tend to have a distinctly light brown skin tone. Though styles vary widely between the North and South, with Northern people wear heavier clothing well suited to their colder climate, and Southern people tending to wear lighter, water resistant materials with light knee-length trousers and wooden sandles, both North and South tend to wear blues, grays, and whites. Southern Water Tribe people also commonly wear dark or forest green. Both northern and southern men tend to wear their hair long, though Northern men tend to wear their hair down, southern men tend to tie their hair back into ponytails. Northern water tribe women wear elaborate braids, often styled in complex patterns with accent beads. Southern women tend to wear their hair more simply, either down or in a simple bun with a decorative, but not ostentatious, band. Southern Water Tribe people often wear conical hats made of leaf, straw, or bamboo, whether they labor outdoors or not, though wealthier people's hats will be of finer quality and materials. National Emblem The national emblem of the Water Tribes is a circle comprised of a crescent moon and three wavy horizontal lines representing river or ocean water. This symbol represents the twin patron spirits of the Water Tribes, the Great Moon and Water spirits, Yue and Wan. This symbol is displayed prominently on Water Tribe pennants and sails and is common in the architecture of the Northern Water Tribe. Government Government: Monarchic Chiefdom Head of State: Chief The Water Tribes have no single ruler, with the North and South governing themselves separately from eachother. Each is ruled by a monarch simply referred to as, Chief. While the Northern chiefdom is merit based, chosen by the warrior caste, the Southern Chief is strictly a lineage-based monarchy, with dynasties rarely changing. Culture The clothes, symbols, and architecture of the Water Tribes is highly influenced by water. In the North where cold winds blow year-round, many of their buildings are constructed out of ice, with some cities carved completely out of glacial ice by water elementalists. Domes are extremely common in Northern architecture. Northern clothing is thick and warm, made of durable and water resistant animal hides and furs. The north has an extremely strong sea-based culture and boasts the largest, if not the most advanced, navy in the Four Nations. Southern architecture is largely influenced by the swamps and nearly year-round wet climate. Buildings are built primarily from wood and are often built on stilts. While most common buildings are simply thatched with reeds or bamboo, wealthier citizens adorn their roofs with blue tiles. Pointed spires and dramatically curved roofs are very common in the south. Southern clothing tends to be loose and of light plant-based materials. Often times, men wear only a simple sash across their chest as opposed to a full shirt, with loose, knee-length trousers and wooden thong sandles. Women wear loose skirts with a cloth wrap around their bust. Customs Like the people of the other nations, the attitudes of the people of the Water Tribes follow closely with their aligned element. In general, the people of the Water Tribes are resilient and adaptable, able to get around any problem by "going with the flow." At times the people of the Water Tribe can be as rigid and stubborn as people of the Earth Kingdom, and other times as light-hearted and carefree as the Air Nomads. Community and family is deeply important, and putting one's own desires ahead of the community's is considered disgraceful. Both the Northern and Southern Water Tribes practice a tradition of marrying their daughters off at the age of sixteen. Males in both tribes who show interest offer a betrothal necklace to declare their intent. In the south this ceremony is completely organized by the families and marriage of free choice is not practiced. In the North these marriages are arranged between the individuals themselves, though the approval or disapproval of the families can have serious consequences. Names of Southern and Northern Tribes' citizens often include K sounds or soft A sounds. Season Each of the four nations is influenced by their own distinct dominant season. The Water Tribe's season is Winter. The Northern Tribe experiences long nights and freezing conditions all year round, while the Winter months are also some of the wettest months of the year in the Southern Tribe.